SerenaRufus
by alittledifferent
Summary: Serena finds Rufus instead of Dan in the loft. Takes place after finale of season 5.


eric/dan blair/bart chuck/serena chuck/lilly rufus/Vanessa serena/jenny

RUFUS/SERENA

Serena walked into Dan's old Brooklyn loft. "Dan?" she called hesitantly. "He's not here," said Rufus, coming out of Jenny's old room. All these Van der Woodsen women had destroyed him. Lilly, coldly replacing him with Bart after two years of marriage, after he had developed a debilitating taste for Botox and Brooks Brothers suits. He was just realizing, far too late, that he had been spoiled by his life in the UES and there was no going back now.

Serena looked manic, wearing the shortest black Gaultier minidress Rufus had ever seen, with her blonde hair all askew and the highest Louboutins he had ever seen. Rufus couldn't help but catch his breath. The only person that put Lilly to shame in his eyes was Serena. He knew that in the end all Dan wanted was Blair, and that Serena was just a coke whore desperate to return to her glory days in high school but despite all that, despite Serena's terrifying decay, he still wanted her.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked, looking like she was about to cry. "Sit down," said Rufus, "make yourself comfortable. Don't be sad."

"I can't help it," murmured Serena, eyes welling up with tears. Rufus headed to the fridge to get her a drink. He approached her with a cup of Perrier, from his last bottle, and put the drink on the coffee table in front of her. "Well, let's just see what we can do about that, shall we?" he said bravely, gently slipping his hand up her skirt to press his hand firmly on her center. She wasn't wet yet but he could feel by her sharp intake of breath that she would be soon.

"We can't do this," she said.

"Why not? You've already fucked your own step brother."

"And you fucked my mom! You're married to her!"

"Not anymore," said Rufus. He roughly pried her unwilling long lithe legs apart, feeling her become wetter. "You're getting wet," said Rufus. "This turns you on." He reached out and crudely pinched one of her nipples, feeling it harden like a pebble. "Do you want to do this or not?" "Yes," breathed Serena. Rufus grabbed Serena by the arms and held her up. "I always wanted you," he said. He casually let go and she dropped to the floor. He pulled off his pants and underwear. "Suck me," he said. "Now."

Rufus couldn't believe Serena was listening to his amateur instructions but she lowered her gorgeous angel's head and took his entire cock in her mouth. He pushed himself back and forth in her mouth, prying her head forward by her hair. "Keep your fucking eyes open," grunted Rufus. Her eyes widened and she stared at him helplessly. He pulled out before he came and started to stroke himself as he hissed at Serena to undress as fast as she could. He pulled the dress over her head, ripped off her bra and yanked the soaking underwear down her mile long legs. He cupped her breasts in his hands and continued to pinch the nipples. "You cunt. You fucking slutty cunt. The Van der Woodsen women are all cunts. But you're better at it than your mother. More willing. Less secure." He stopped to gauge her reaction and stuffed a finger inside her. She sucked in a breath. He put in a few more. She was soaking his couch. He began to finger fuck her, roughly, enjoying her halted breathing. He quickly replaced his hands with his cock and began to hammer away at her until she begged for mercy. She began to scream and writhe and out of her flowed a clear stream of liquid. He was enthralled with watching her face as she lost control and he reached around her and jammed a finger up her perfect asshole, which was trembling and shaking. Her whole body stiffened like a ramrod. "Uh…oh…oh my God…" Serena moaned. He kept prying her legs further and further apart. "I should tie you to my bed," he said. "Your fucking legs keep coming closer together and I want them far apart. Galaxies apart. You will take me inside you until it kills you. You don't have a say in this, cunt." Rufus didn't know what he was saying. He was past a point of coherency. But so was Serena, who was gargling on Rufus's cum that he had splashed on her face.

He looked down at Serena, her model's body, spread out without an ounce of shame on his couch, covered in various fluids, still shaking from the after effects of his orgasm and felt furious. "You ruined my couch," he said. "Stand up. I mean it. Get the fuck up and touch your toes." Serena eased herself up and quickly did as he said. He got on his knees and thrust his tongue into her asshole, which was getting wet. He then pushed in as many fingers as it could accommodate, three, and waited to hear her scream. He needed to hear her say something, and not those porn star moans from before. He needed to hear her scream in indignity so he knew she could. He used his other hand to slap her on the ass until it became red and quivered with indignation. "Ohhh," was all he heard from down on the floor. Exhausted, he pushed her to the floor and collapsed onto the couch. She stood up and lay down, wedging Rufus's face between her thighs. "eat me until I scream for mercy," she told him. "And after that?" "Just keep eating."Her hand steadily held him down. He used a finger to toy with her twitching clitoris and finally pinch it sharply, feeling her wiggle and moan above him as her hands tightened in his hair. "Put your hand back in my ass," she said. "Do it." He began to diligently suck. After fifteen minutes Serena began to scream like an animal, begging for mercy. "Please please please please Rufus ohohohoh please stop stop stop stop DON'T stop don't don't don't please stop nooooo!" her whole body curved up as she came and then collapsed on the couch. She delicately used her manicured foot to kick Rufus's head away from her cunt, knocking it onto the floor. Serena elegantly wiped herself off with Rufus's boxers, looking like a painting, while Rufus lolled around on the floor still wearing his short, his pale flaccid legs looking like miserable stalks of wheat. He grabbed her by the legs and knocked her down. She tumbled onto the floor, a picture of a damsel in distress. He jammed a finger into her ass and began to pound but it was too late. The moment was gone. She pushed him away, slid on her underwear and started to walk away.

"Serena, wait!" called Rufus. He came up to her as she was leaving the loft, pushing her dress up in the back and sliding a finger into her underwear and into her perfect asshole. "Too late," she said, walking out. "I don't want you anymore." Rufus collapsed against the wall, images of a tied down Serena in his bed floating in his mind as she begged for his return, images that would likely never be forgotten while that stunning cunt Serena was surely forgetting his dreams as she walked. He had finally satisfied his dream of having Serena van der Woodsen. But it wasn't enough anymore.


End file.
